Tendo esperanças
by Yumi Takashi
Summary: Eu sei que 'sempre' é uma palavra muito forte, mas você tem que aprender que amar é ter esperanças... Inukag
1. Chapter 1

Explicando 

Ola galera, aqui estou eu com uma one-s. Eu particularmente adorei ela( a parte sem hentai). Bem, deixa eu explicar. Eu fiz essa one como presente de natal pra Annah Lenox, ela ainda é um presente. Concertei algumas coisas, mudei outras... e como o hentai não estava me agradando, bem, sei lá, não que eu não goste de hentai, é apenas que não sou muito fã dele em minhas fics, mas atendendo o pedido de minha mana Natsumi Takashi, deixei ela fazer o hentai. Daí hoje fiz uma versão dessa fic sem hentai.

Espero que gostem. Eu agora agradei a dois tipos de leitores.

Peço desculpa pelo atraso de minhas outras fics, é que estive viajando e só voltei essa semana. Vou tentar postar logo. O fato é: TENHO COISA DEMAIS PRA FAZER EM TÃO POUCO TEMPO. – pra quem não entendeu...minhas aulas vão começar daqui a duas semanas, e como estou no terceiro ano, meter a cara no livro esse ano é minha meta.

Bem, mas explicações dadas.

Finais alternativos. Escolha o seu. Capitulo 2- sem hentai / capitulo 3 com hentai.

BOA LEITURA...e não esqueçam das reviews ok?

Kisssus


	2. cap independent

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kagome Higurashi é uma adolescente em seus plenos quinze anos. Garota sorridente, de belos e expressivos olhos castanhos. Eles perdiam seu brilho quando estavam por de atrás de um certo óculos. O cabelo era sedoso, liso na raiz e encaracolado nas pontas; boca rosada; pele alva e um corpo esbelto. Gosta da dançar, ler e ouvir musica. Rock é seu estilo preferido. Apesar de não aparentar. Só que Segundo ela, roupa não expressa exatamente o que você é. Logo se veste de maneira espontânea.

Todas as manhãs a púbere levanta as 6:30 para está no colégio as 7:15. Sim, era um horário um tanto tarde para se acordar, mas levemos em consideração o fato da escola ser ao lado da casa dela. Por tal motivo seus amigos Sango e Miroku sempre estavam por lá filando o rango. Às vezes era um saco ter que agüentar a demorada estadia dos amigos em seu aposento, não que não gostasse deles, pelo contrario, se divertiam muito juntos, só que Kagome aprecia seus momentos solitários, era onde organizava sua mente e se deixava levar pelos devaneios, onde a parada obrigatória é sempre...Taisho Inuyasha.

Inuyasha era um belo rapaz de cabelos prateados, rosto corado, olhos cor de mel e de orelhas canina no topo da cabeça. Seu porte físico era avantajado. Pena que não pode ser tão notável. Tudo graças as roupas folgadas que o mesmo usa. Kagome adora o estilo do hanyou, ele é o típico garoto despojado. Um belo contraste com a garota citada acima. Que aos olhos de muitos, não passa de mais uma santidade no mundo.

Todos no Colégio que ambos estudam, devem se encaixar em uma atividade extra curricular. Kagome fazia balé, adorava dança, por isso era uma das melhores de sua turma. Inuyasha não gostava de ter que fazer as atividades extra, mas para não ficar na dependência de educação física, o que seria uma vergonha para o seu bom e recheado boletim, preferiu fazer aula de Kendo. O horário de suas aulas se chocavam com os de Kagome, e como uma das colegas dela, era amiga em comum do moçoilo, acabaram por serem apresentados. Por tanto, toda vez que se cruzam se cumprimentam, só que nada além da eterna formalidade.

Os sonhos sempre passeavam pela cabeça da adolescente, isso independia do lugar. Não era a toa que muitas vezes era pega o olhando.

"Será que dessa vez ele percebeu?"- se afligiu.

Inu apenas a olhou e sorriu, jogando seu longo cabelo para trás, de forma bastante charmosa. Ele estava fazendo sua aula de kendo, enquanto que Kagome esperava sua professora chegar para assim subirem pra sala.

"Eu fiquei louca ou aquele sorriso foi pra mim?"- parou por um instante.- "claro que não sua garota boba. Você acha mesmo que ele se interessaria? No máximo ele está rindo de uma otária como você."

-Kagome, vamos lá! A professora chegou- gritava Ayame, a tal amiga em comum.

-Já estou indo, mas não precisa gritar tão alto- Corou porque todos que faziam aula na quadra as olhavam.

-Deixa de ser besta KA-GO-ME- gritou mais alto zombando da amiga, que ficou mais vermelha ao notar que um certo hanyou as havia notado.

-Já vai, já vai.

-Ah. oi Inu, nem o tinha notado.

-Sou tão imperceptível assim é?- fez biquinho de forma zombeteira.

-Deixe de ser besta- soltou um beijinho.- Tchau, depois colocamos o papo em dia. Temos aula querido e ao contrario de você, que só enrola, nos adoramos dançar -né K-chan?- olhou para os lados e não encontrou a amiga.- Ué, mas aonde ela foi?

-Se não me engano, ela já foi pra aula.

-Nem me esperou. Mas que vaca.- seu amigo riu.

Kagome queria se esconder, ele havia notado sua presença e ainda notou que ela havia saído da quadra.

"Estou perplexa. Ele sabe quem eu sou?"

A moça podia ser uma das nerds da sala, mas se tratando de relações amorosas era uma zero a esquerda. Ao contrario de suas amigas, que já eram bem experientes como toda jovem na puberdade. Loucas para saírem beijando o primeiro garoto com um rostinho bonito. Para Kagome sua falta de interesse por outros garotos só podia ter uma explicação...

"Me faltam hormônios, não é possível."

Ela não se sentiu atraída por nenhum garoto antes de Inuyasha, nunca havia sentido vontade de sair experimentando de tudo feito uma louca, como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã. A calma a pairava, era madura o suficiente para saber aproveitar a vida de forma prudente, só que menos divertida. O único cara que queria beijar e está abraçada, nem ao menos a notava, sabia seu nome apenas ao acaso.

-Quando é que isso vai acabar?

-Quando você falar com ele?- interrompeu Sango

-Você lê pensamentos?

-Não exatamente.

-Mas como você adivinhou que eu estava pensando 'nele'?

-Sua cara de apaixonada não consegue enganar nem a mais cega das garotas daqui .

-Nossa, ta tão perceptível assim é?

-Se ta!

-Tenho que parar de pensar no In...

-Ei vocês duas, a professora ta chamando- as garotas se olharam.

-Depois terminamos essa conversa- e saíram do vestuário.

O dia havia sido cansativo. Quando saiu do treino foi conversar com Sango em uma lanchonete ali perto. Conversaram durante um bom tempo. Kagome falou sobre suas duvidas, mas logo esqueceram dos problemas amorosos da garota e começaram a falar sobre coisas fúteis, foi quando um certo hanyou cruzou a porta do estabelecimento, juntamente com alguns amigos. Eles pareciam empolgados com alguma e como a lanchonete estava cheia eles tiveram que esperar uma mesa esvaziar. Vagando uma ao lado da mesa 13 (No caso, a mesa ao lado das garotas) eles se sentaram.

Depois de um certo tempo Inuyasha começa a encarar Kagome.

-K- chan, é impressão minha ou 'aquela pessoa' não para de te olhar?

-Seja discreta Sango, ele tem audição apurada.

-Mas com todo esse barulho acho meio difícil ele nos escutar. Deixe de ser traumatizada.

-Melhor prevenir que remediar.

-Eu acho que ele está interessado em você.

-Será?

-Ele nem ao menos tenta disfarçar.

-Mas e agora?

-E agora? Se eu sair, será que ele vem aqui conversar com você?

-Eu to com medo Sango!

-Deixe de agir como uma criancinha, você já tem15 anos.

-Precisa jogar isso na minha cara?- Sango revirou os olhos. - Tchau, se vire, já está mais que na hora de amadurecer.

-Bela amiga você é- Resmungou- "Amadurecida já sou. Sou apenas...inesperiente"

Ficou esperando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Ele continuava olhando aparentemente pra Kagome, sóó que depois de mais alguns minutos, uma garota atrás da ginasial levanta-se e se dirige a Inuyasha.

Ela é alta, corpo avantajado para uma jovem japonesa, olhos castanhos, assim como a cor de seu cabelo, que era de um extremo liso. Seu nome é Kikyou, uma das mais populares garotas do colégio em que os nossos personagens estudam.

" Espere ai. A Kikyou saiu de trás de mim. Isso significa que o alvo dos olhares não era eu"- logo ficou mais que sem graça. Se retirou da mesa e foi de encontro a Sango.

Quando Sango olhou pra amiga que vinha em sua direção, reparou que havia lagrima em seus olhos.

-O que aconteceu?

-Esquece ta?

-Como esquecer se você está chorando?

-Eu não to chorando porcaria nenhuma- esfregou os olhos

-Se você está dizendo.- foi quando ela viu Inuyasha mais afastado do grupo de garotos com quem havia chegado minutos atra. Ele estava beijando a tal de Kikyou.- Kagome, não vira.- foi como se dissesse: - Kagome, vire-se!- pois o que a jovem fez foi o contrario do recomendado.

Quando Kagome virou, ficou visível seus olhos avermelhados.

-O que ele pensa que está fazendo?

-Beijando a Kikyou?

-Mas que cachorro.- disse saindo do estabelecimento.

-Espera, aonde você vai?- gritou. É uma pena que ficou sem resposta.

Desorientada Kagome corria pela já escura cidade japonesa. Seus olhos às vezes lhe pregavam peças e ela tropeçava. Parou em um banco, vendo que não dava pra continuar. O melhor que tinha era se acalmar.

"Eu realmente sou uma baka. Como pode alguém ficar esperando a vida inteira por uma coisa que nunca vai acontecer? Cansei". – as pessoas passavam e olhavam pra ela.- " porque você tinha que fazer isso comigo?".

" pra falar a verdade ele não fez nada, tem o direito de escolher com quem ficar. O jeito é esquecer aquele bastardo"- indecisão é a arma dos apaixonados

Após ter se acalmado ela percorre o caminho de sua casa. Ao chegar apenas se joga na cama. Queria dormir e aliviar a dor que sentia no peito.

OoOoOoOoOoOO

No dia seguinte tudo ocorria normalmente. Kagome até estranhou o fato de Kikyou não estar grudada no pescoço de Inuyasha. Os dois eram do terceiro ano, enquanto Kagome ainda fazia o segundo.

-Que se dane- falou quando o pegou fitando-a – "nada de ilusões novamente senhorita Higurashi."- Fez seu caminho de volta a sala de aula.

XxXxXxXxXX

Tudo havia ocorrido normalmente, tirando a euforia dos alunos para o tão esperado Halloween. Não era uma comemoração japonesa, mas fazer o que? Os alunos daquela escola adoravam a festa proporcionada pelo tema extrangeiro.

-Você vai Higurashi?

- Não sei Houjo.

-Não acredito que você vai perder a festa do ano.

-Já perdi tantas, que não faz diferença.

-Vai. Prometo que fico lá com você o tempo todo.

-Isso foi uma indireta?- o rapaz estava sem graça, Kagome àquela manhã estava acida.

-É..É...

-Tudo bem Houjo, já entendi. Vou pensar e lhe dou a resposta amanhã okay?- o menino abriu um sorriso.

" Preciso lhe esquecer Taisho"

-...

-...- Ambos estavam sem assunto.

-Preciso ir Houjo. As provas desse semestre já vão começar e...

-Higurashi, eu sei. Sou da sua sala.- ela riu sem graça.

-Desculpe, me esqueci desse pequeno grande detalhe. Mas de qualquer forma eu preciso ir.

-Se quiser ajuda.

-Não, obrigada. Acho que dou conta sozinha.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A**ssim que chegou a biblioteca foi pegar um dos livros que seria obrigada a ler pra fazer a prova de literatura. Encontrou ninguém mais ninguém menos que Inuyasha, no mesmo corredor que ela.

-Eu mereço...

" se eu atirei pedra na cruz, estou pagando pelo ato."

-Disse alguma coisa?- ela esqueceu do fato de que ele é um hanyou e escutaria seu comentário.

-Ah, desculpa, não é nada com você não- disse sem graça.- é com o bendito livro que está lá em cima.- agradeceu o fato de realmente o livro está no alto.

-Hum...Quer que eu pegue pra você?

-Não precisa ter esse trabalho, eu ...

-Não vai ser trabalho nenhum. Agora me diga, qual é o livro?

Ela resolveu aceitar a oferta. Afinal, não arrancaria pedaço.

-É aquele de capa amarela, na ultima prateleira.

Com apenas um esticar de braço ele alcança o livro.

-Toma.

-Obrigada- sorriu.

Eles ficaram se olhando durante alguns segundos.

-É... eu tenho que ler o livro. Tchau- Kagome estava mais que sem graça. Foi força do habito ficar ali o olhando. Se bem que ele também teve sua parcela de culpa, afinal, o mesmo não mostrava querer se mover do lugar.

O restante do dia havia sido bastante incomum. A púbere nunca imaginou que um garoto tão espojado como Inuyasha passaria toda uma tarde na biblioteca. Ele havia se sentado na mesa ao lado da sua e as breves olhadas que lhe lançou, percebeu o quão ele estava concentrado. Sabia sim que ele era um dos melhores alunos da turma, mas muitos diziam que ele não estudava, era simplesmente um super dotado que somente prestava atenção nas aulas.

-Que estranho...

-Falando sozinha?- Inu estava novamente ao seu lado.

-Como?

-Esquece. Ei, a bibliotecária ta mandando agente cair fora. Já está no horário disso aqui fechar.

-Nossa, eu to aqui faz tanto tempo assim é?

-Não, na verdade hoje fecha mais cedo.

-Ah ta, não sabia desse detalhe. É uma raridade eu vir à biblioteca.

-É, mas infelizmente quando se chega no terceiro ano as coisas complicam. Daí as vezes é preciso enfrentar uma pilha de poeira como é esse lugar.

-Nossa, agora fiquei com medo. É tanto estudo assim é?- Ele riu. Kagome se perguntava como era capaz ele ficar mais lindo do que já era.

-Não precisa ficar com medo. Não é nada aterrorizante, basta estudar.

-Hum...

-Acho bom nós irmos, a velha Kaede não tolera atrasos.

-É, vamos.

Saíram como dois estranhos que eram. Com um simples tchau de ambas as partes. Kagome estava bastante feliz pelo fato de ter conversado com o hanyou..

" Kagome, esqueça o dia de hoje. Inuyasha não gosta de você. Foi um acaso do destino a breve conversa de vocês. Tudo não passa de uma piada daquele velhinho de barba branca, que é Deus, mas que é tão diabólico que arma essas encruzilhadas. No que eu estou pensando? Estou chamando uma divindade de demônio? Kagome, você é ridícula."

XxXxXxXxX

As provas correram bem para nossa protagonista. Não era pra menos, ela estava se esforçando ao máximo, não só pelas boas notas, mas para tirar Inu da cabeça.

O halloween no caso será hoje, já que é o ultimo dia de prova.

OoOo

-E ai Kagome, você vai como?

-Ai Sango... não sei nem se vou. Estou tão desanimada

-Mas e o pobre do Houjo? O coitado já espalhou pra todos que vai lhe acompanhar.

- Eu não confirmei nada com ele. Que se dane.

-Deus é mais. Como você faz uma coisa dessas com o coitado?

-Simples, estou sem animo.

-Você é que sabe...

-Ainda bem que você chegou a essa conclusão sozinha. Mas e ai, você vai com quem?

-Com o Miroku. Com quem mais poderia ir?

-Ah é, esqueci que vocês estão namorando. Somente eu nesse mundo ei de morrer 'seca'. Acho que vou pra um convento, se minha mãe permitir.

-Deixe de ser besta Kagome. Você não tem ninguém porque não quer. Tens tudo que um garoto aprecia: é linda e legal. To ligada que tem altos gatos atrás de você.

-Linda? Isso?- apontou pra si- Você está delirando.

-Então como é que você explica os dois gatos da sala atrás de ti?

-Simples, lhes faltam óculos.

-Desisto, ta pra nascer alguém mais teimosa que você. Se de ultima hora você resolver ir. Me liga ta?

-Ta me achando com cara de vela? Não vou ficar atrapalhando você e o Mi-kun.

-Não vai atrapalhar. Você é nossa amiga, lembra-se deste fato?- Kagome abraça Sango.

-Brigada viu?

-Pelo que?

-Por tentar me tirar dessa maresia.

-As amigas servem pra isso.

-Acho que você tem razão- sorriu ternamente.

XxXxXx

Já a noite Kagome enquanto Kagome se olha no espelho.

" Será que se eu for o Inu vai reparar em mim? Será que eu não sou tão feia como a Sango diz?"- se analisou mais uma vez.

-É, não custa nada tentar.

Começou a se arrumar já tarde. Não tinha uma fantasia de hallowen, já que nunca participou de um. Vestiu uma saia rodada preta, que ia até a metade de suas pernas, uma blusa sem alça de cor cinza e um colocou uma sandália de salto. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e colocou um par de argolas prateada. Estava linda. A maquiagem era leve e realçava seus olhos. Não era algo que combinasse muito com Halloween, mas teria que arriscar.

"Será que ele vai estar lá?"

Como a festa era no próprio colégio, preferiu ir andando. Quando chegou na quadra onde muitos já dançavam, analisou como as garotas estavam vestidas. Não eram fantasias como imaginava. Nada de bruxas ou monstros, nada de sangue por tudo que é lado. Pelo contrario, as moças dali vestiam fantasias como coelhinhas, gatinhas, todo tipo de animal cut, mas as fantasias eram simplesmente minúsculas.

-Eu estou na mansão da playboy?

Adentro se sentindo o patinho feio. Ela era a que menos aparecia naquele mundo de glamour.

" Onde estão o Sango e o Miroku? Não estou me sentindo a vontade aqui"

Depois de algum tempo rodando, encontrou o casal se beijando em um canto mais reservado.

"Vela não é um papel muito bom a se desempenhar. Acho melhor voltar pra casa."- foi quando viu Inuyasha lindo e maravilhoso em um canto conversando animadamente com seus amigos.

Foi se aproximando do rapaz, era o único além de Miroku, Sango e Ayame que ali falava. Sendo que um certo casal estava se atracando, Ayame dançava feito uma louca e...

" porque não cumprimenta-lo?"

Estava indo na direção do grupo, quando uma garota com uma fantasia de coelhinha bastante sensual cruza seu caminho e vai de encontro ao hanyou.

-Oi Inuzinho- se encostou no ombro dele.

Kagome percebendo que estava sobrando ali deu meia volta.

-Sua estúpida.- murmurava pra si mesma.

Quando ia saindo viu Ayame ainda dançando.

" Já que estou aqui, porque não aproveitar?"

Se dirigiu a pista de dança, onde foi muito bem recebida pela amiga.

-Vamos lá K-chan, vamos mostrar pra esse pessoal o que é dançar de verdade!

-Ayame, vai com calma, esqueceu que tenho vergonha de dançar em publico?

-Porque isso? você dança tão bem.- Falando isso foi até o DJ e pediu uma musica mais empolgante. Foi quando uma musica bastante sensual e animada começou a tocar.

-Essa musica vai pra Kagome- anunciou o DJ

-Ayame sua louca, o que você fez?

-Agora você vai ter que dançar.- sorriu marotamente.

- só você mesmo. Sua louca!

Kagome até que não havia ligado tanto pro fato de seu nome ter sido anunciado, pois ninguém dera muita atenção. A jovem começou com passos tímidos, mas logo se lançou e dançou livremente. Com os olhos fechados, acompanhava o ritmo quente daquela musica. Ela dançava tão perfeitamente, que logo a atenção de muitos se voltaram pra pista. Alguns a acompanhavam, outros simplesmente babavam pelo jeito inocente e sedutor; outras a invejavam e faziam comentários maldosos.

-Aeeew K-chan. Ta arrasando.- Disse Ayame também empolgada pelo jeito de dançar da amiga.

Devido ao elogio de Ayame, Kagome abre os olhos e da de cara com uma platéia a olhando, incluindo um certo meio- youkai.

-Ayame, porque todos estão olhando pra mim?

-O que, que você acha? É porque você dança muito bem sua bestinha.

-Serio?

-Deixa de ser modesta.

-Ok.- e continuaram a dançar.- Aquela noite a não tão ingênua garota, queria mais é que todos queimassem no inferno.

Kagome se divertia com a forma que os garotos a olhavam, já não se sentia a ridícula da festa. Sua alto-estima agora estava lá em cima.

Com o termino da musica exclusiva, uma outra musica realmente empolgante começou.

-A senhorita me concede esta dança?- falou um lindo garoto de olhos azuis e longos cabelos negros.

-Porque não?- disse Kagome com um belo sorriso.

" Ele até que é uma gracinha".

-Qual o seu nome?

-Kouga, e o seu?

-Kagome. prazer Kouga.

-O prazer é todo meu.

Kagome e Kouga dançavam animadamente. No ponto de vista de Kagome ele era muito bom naquele tipo de dança, sabia realmente como conduzir uma garota. Quando a garota olhou na direção que Inu estava, não mais o viu.

" Deve está com a tal Kikyou"- desanimou.

-Kouga, preciso tomar alguma coisa, to com cede.- provocar Inuyasha sem Inuyasha não era tão legal.

-Quer que eu pegue pra você?

-Não precisa, obrigada. Eu vou lá rapidinho e já volto.

Enquanto Kagome enchia o copo com um pouco de ponche...

-Até que você dança bem.- a garota se assusta ao reconhecer o tom de voz.

-Ai, que susto você me deu.

-Porque isso?

-Porque eu me assustei ué. Mas e ai, beleza?

-Tudo na paz.

-Hum... e ai, como anda você e a Kikyou?

-Ah, aquela ali? Não vamos melhor que você e o Kouga- Houve um pouco de cinismo no tom de voz dele.

-O que você quis dizer com isso?

-O que você acabou de ouvir.

-Sabe, eu e o Kouga não temos nada e...

-Não me interessa garota. O lobinho já pegou tanta vagabunda, que não me importa quem é a atual.

-Como é? Você está me chamando de Vagabunda?

-Se a carapuça serviu...

-Seu ridículo, estúpido e cego.

-Não me amola.

-Você que veio torrar minha paciência. Seu, seu, seu...

-Não consegue nem pensar em uma resposta?

-Pra que vou pensar em uma resposta se posso agir?- e derramou sua bebida na blusa dele.

-Ops, desculpa, foi sem querer- fez cara de inocente e deixou o rapaz pra trás.

-Sua vadia, você me paga!- ele gritava em plenos pulmões.

Como reflexo, Kagome lhe estendeu o dedo médio. Não era uma atitude realmente sua, mas na hora quem se importava? Aquilo era a melhor forma sinalizada de se dizer: FODA-SE

XxXxXxXx

Kagome estava mais que irritada, não sabia que Inuyasha tinha aquele gênio. Quem ele pensa que é pra chamá-la de vagabunda? Ela se guardava pra ele, e é esse seu merecimento?

-Seu hanyou desprezível- A essa altura do campeonato já estava a caminho de casa.- Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo.

Já em casa ela se deu o luxo de derramar as lagrimas que tanto a agoniavam.

" Porque amar tem que ser tão complicado?"

Se dirigio a varanda de seu quarto. Lugar onde ficou a observar as estrelas, pegando no sono logo em seguida.

OoOoOoO

Era sempre assim, quando você acha que algo em sua vida anda bem, vem outra coisa e acaba com seus sonhos. Nessa noite K-chan apenas queria se divertir um pouco e esquecer seus tormentos. Mas o que estava quieto tinha que lhe perseguir. E ouvir aquelas palavras duras não foi uma coisa muito bem aceita pela púbere.

XXxXxXxX

Um mês havia se passado após aquele dia fatídico. Kagome e Inuyasha nem sequer se olhavam. Uma rincha foi estabelecida entre os dois. Inu começou a namorar com Kikyou, enquanto Kagome coitada, continuava sonhando que um dia um príncipe encantado a levaria pra longe daquela dura realidade.

Era triste pra ela ver o único que amou (e ainda ama) nos braços de outra. Passava por ele e sentia uma pontada enorme em seu coração quando o mesmo estava abraçado a namorada.

" Calma garota, um dia você encontra alguém que realmente lhe mereça"- tentava se consolar.

Quem vivia lhe soltando indiretas era o Kouga. Ela não queria iludi-lo, sofria por alguém e não queria que ele se apaixonasse, seria difícil pra ele depois esquece-la, já que não o amava.

**XOXoXooxOxOxOx**

O fim do ano havia chegado. Kagome como a maioria de sua sala já estava passada.

-Ei Kagome, pronta para o recital de ballet?

-Claro Sango, nossa ultima apresentação esse ano. Estou tão animada, ainda mais depois de ter conseguido avançar um nível.

-Nem me fale desse teste. Não sou tão boa como você, não consegui passar.

-E vai ser um pesar não tê-la por perto.

-Ai amiga, vai ser horrível pra mim também.

-Por isso, hoje temos que estar lindas. Vai ser nossa ultima apresentação juntas

-Você sabe se o colégio todo vai assistir?

-Creio que sim.

-Hum...

-A única coisa que não gostei foi que juntou as turmas.

-Mas Kagome, todo ano juntam as turmas. Você está com raiva porque vai ter que dividir o palco com Kikyou.

-Não da pra lhe enganar né?

-Ainda bem que você reconhece- ambas riram.

-Sabe Sango, ao lembrar de uma coisa fico triste.

-O que houve?

-Esse vai ser o ultimo ano de Inuyasha aqui no colégio e de qualquer forma, mesmo ele não gostando de mim, eu queria que ele soubesse o que sinto. Mesmo que esse sentimento seja algo confuso.

-Então porque você não fala?

-Porque sei que isso não irá mudar nada.

-Aproveite o baile de formatura. Ayame é do terceiro ano, consiga um convite.

-Não sei se terei coragem de contar.

-Nesse mundo somente os mais fortes sobrevivem.

- Sango, você não entende? Ele me odeia pelo incidente da ultima festa.

-Mas você deu mole mesmo.

-Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Ele me chamou de vadia!

-Eu ainda acho que ele ficou com ciúmes do Kouga.

-Até parece.- revirou os olhos.

-Mas de qualquer forma você irá comparecer ao baile, a Ayame é nossa amiga. Vai querer agente lá de qualquer forma.

-É, você tem razão.

-Ai, que feliz. Nós vamos a festa juntas, vamos pegar altos gatos.

-Espere ai senhorita, você tem namorado e ele se chama Miroku.

-E daí?

-Sango, deixe de ser ridícula. Não vou deixar você trai-lo.

Fala serio Kagome, eu não vou trai-lo . O amo demais pra apenas tentar.- piscou.

-Acho bom.

XxXxXxXxX

O dia do recital avia chegado. O teatro que pertence ao colégio estava uma maravilha. O lugar era enorme e mais da metade dos acentos tinham sido oculpados.

-Kagome, eu estou com medo- dizia Sango.

-Deixe de ser besta, treinamos tempo suficiente para se quer pensar em insegurança.

-Mas eu to com medo mesmo assim.

-Sua boba.

-Garotas, já estão aquecidas? Iremos começar dentro de instantes- disse a coordenadora.

-Estamos sim senhora- responderam em coro.

-Então se encaixem em seus devidos lugares. Já, já volto com a ordem de entrada..

-Ok.

OoOoOoOoO

A cortina se abriu e a primeira a entrar foi Kagome. Ela fez um monologo para logo em seguida algumas garotas entrarem em seus postos.

Nada ali era falado, era tudo a base da expressão corporal. Os sentimentos deveriam ser expressos através dos delicados movimentos. As principais eram Kikyou, Kagome e uma outra garota que a púbere não identificou. Essas eram as melhores das três turmas ali unidas.

Kagome não percebeu, mas logo na primeira fileira um jovem hanyou a observava fascinado.

" Ela é perfeita"- estava exuberado que nem da primeira vez que a viu dançando. Aquilo parecia um feitiço, onde ele não era capaz de desgrudar os olhos. Ela era tão feminina e delicada. O que mais queria era tê-la pra si. Pena que um compromisso o prendia. A essa altura do campeonato, a muito havia se arrependido das duras palavras proferidas.

OoOooOoo

Com o fim do espetáculo. Todas as bailarinas foram à frente e agradeceram. Foi quando Kagome notou a presença de seu amado. De inicio ficou feliz, pensando que ele estaria ali por ela, só que ai se recordou de algo...

" Ele só está aqui por causa da Kikyou"

Terminou com os falsos sorrisos e foi para trás da cortina.

-Kagome, você foi linda- falou Ayame, que havia quebrado o pé em um ensaio e não participou do espetáculo daquela noite.

-Obrigada. Na verdade eu e as outras meninas.- falou sorrindo- estamos todas de parabéns.

-Com toda certeza. E que tal sairmos para comemorar?

-Será uma boa idéia.Vou falar com ao pessoal.

-Okay.

xXxXxXxX

Quem acabou indo para o barzinho da esquina foi Miroku, que estava acompanhando Sango. Kagome, Ayame, Bankotsu,(um amigo de Ayame) que por conseqüência chamou Inuyasha, que para o alivio imediato de Kagome, estava sem Kikyou.

-Qual foi o caso de sua namorada não ter vindo Inu-kun.

-Simplesmente não tava afim de traze-la.

-Nossa, que milagre.

- É, ela às vezes me enche- disse olhando para Kagome, que logo se virou.

-A Kagome estava linda dançando não tava Inu?- ela percebeu o interesse mutuo do rapaz.

-Tava sim- sorriu sem graça e sua resposta deixou a moça sem graça .

-E eu tava bem ou não tava?- Sango fez biquinho.

-Claro que tava bobinha.

-Ah ta, pensei.

OoOoOoOo

A noite foi agradável para todos. Até que aos poucos cada um foi se retirando da mesa e indo a suas respectivas casas. Sobrando acidentalmente Inuyasha e Kagome.

-É, acho bom nós irmos também.- indagou a moça.

-Espera Kagome, preciso falar com você.

-Espero que não vá me xingar que nem da ultima vez.- se fingiu de zangada.

-De forma alguma. Essa é uma das coisas que quero falar com você.

-Pois então fale. Já que não vai ter agressões...

-Deixe-me ver por onde começo...

-Que tal pelo inicio?- O hanyou a olha com uma cara não muito amigável- Tudo bem, tudo bem, foi apenas uma brincadeira- falou sorrindo.

-Olha, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo dia que te chamei de vadia, vagabunda, sei lá o que. Não sei o que me deu. Odeio aquele lobo fedido e vê-lo se dando-se tão bem, me dá nos nervos..

-Com ciúmes Inuyasha?

-Não mesmo- ficou vermelho- Só não gosto dele. E você parece ser legal demais pra ele.

-Mas porque me ofender e não a ele?

-Não sei o que me deu. É por isso que estou aqui lhe pedindo desculpas.

-Sabe, não sei se te desculpo.

-E porque não faria isso?

-Porque você me deixou realmente com muita raiva.

-Que seja então- sua cara não era muita amistosa nesse momento.- Você é quem sabe.

-Mas... acho que posso lhe perdoar- Sorriram.

Depois disso ficaram conversando sobre futilidades, só que no fundo estavam se conhecendo de verdadeiramente. Saber o que cada um é realmente, criava uma expectativa de ambas as partes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

O dia do baile de formatura havia chegado. A festa ia ser no ginásio principal do colégio. O lugar estava uma magnitude, a decoração dele era preta e prata, uma combinação para muitos um tanto mórbida, mas que a maioria do terceiro ano admitiu ser a melhor. Ao fundo da quadra haviam muitas mesas para os ali presentes, já a frente havia um imenso espaço para a dança. Um DJ já estava posicionado e um palco havia sido montado para a entrega dos diplomas. Os alunos do terceiro ano à medida que chegavam ocupavam lugares exclusivos.

Kagome havia chegado com Sango, que fez questão de acompanhar a amiga. As duas estavam muito bem apresentáveis, lindas pra dizer a verdade. Sango vestia um vestido vermelho, que prendia no pescoço e tinha um decote em 'V'. O vestido ia até perto do joelho, e a saia deste era solta. Usava uma sandália preta de salto alto fino. Estava com os cabelos soltos e uma leve maquiagem que combinava com a roupa que vestia. Já Kagome trakava um vestido mais social. Este era cinza brilhante. Tinha um pequeno decote em 'U', era preso no pescoço por um fecho e era costa nua. Ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho e tinha dois pequenos cortes laterais. Usava uma sandália prata de salto médio também fino. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque mal feito, que deixava algumas mechas soltas.

Miroku as encontrou enquanto conversava com Inuyasha.

-Oi Sangozinha- disse dando um doce beijo na namorada- oi Kagome.

-Oi- respondeu a moça. Miroku vestia uma blusa social preta e uma calça também social.

-Você está linda Kagome!

-Boa noite pra você também Inuyasha. Mas obrigada pelo elogio.

Inuyasha estava com um terno preto e blusa social branca por fora da calça. Os cinco primeiros botões abertos e a gravata preta estava presa por um nó folgado.

-Eu sou mais a minha namorada- falou Miroku.

-Deixe de ser puxa saco Mi-kun- respondeu uma rubra Sango.

- Sim, que tal deixarmos sessão elogios de lado. Tenho que ir pro meu lugar. A entrega dos diplomas começa daqui a pouco.

-Nossa, já?

-Ta é demorando! Hoje eu quero é curtir e a entrega de um papel é perda de tempo.

-Que empolgação Inu.

-Ô, tem que ser Kagome. Mas eu realmente preciso ir. Até daqui a pouco.

-Até.

Pra garota de olhos azuis o hanyou estava mais lindo que nunca. Não sabia porque, mas aquela inconstante felicidade excessiva, estava o dando ainda mais o ar da graça. Seu estilo despojado mais uma vez sobressaltava.

Depois da entrega dos 'papeis', dos cansativos discursos, da choradeira de muitos e da alegria de alguns por está saindo de mais uma etapa passada, ai sim a festa iria começar.

OoOoOooOo

A pista de dança a essa altura do campeonato era pura espuma. Os presentes se divertiam por demais. Apenas um grupinho se encontrava parado em um canto.

-Qual o problema com vocês?- Inu acaba de chegar onde os novos amigos estavam. No caso Kagome, Miroku e Sango.

-Eu na verdade to segurando vela.

-Deixa de ser besta Kagome- uma amiga revoltada rebateu.

-To mentindo?- Inu olha pra cara da pobre coitada.

-Ei Kagome, ta a fim de dançar?

-Já era!- o sorriso ia de um canto a outro. Inu sai puxando sua nova acompanhante até a pista.

-Espera Inu, essa espuma toda vai estragar minha roupa.

-Você se importa?

-Pra falar a verdade não.

-Então vamos, ué- e a pega no colo.

-Ei, o que você ta fazendo? Me coloca no chão!

-Ok- agora já se encontravam no centro da pista.

-Porque fez isso?

-Sei lá, tava afim.

-Você é muito estranho sabia?

-É mesmo? Ouço esse tipo de coisa todos os dias- disse rindo.- esquece isso, vamos dançar.

-Ambos se divertiam. A musica os deixava mais que empolgados. Conversavam um no ouvido do outro, horas apenas dançavam grudados, horas riam do nada. Quem visse de fora diria que formavam um belo casal.

-Você ta linda sabia?

-Vira o disco Inu, você já disse isso.

-É só pra enfatizar- e ambos riram. – Melhora se eu disser que você está perfeita? – Kagome corou

- Ei - Kagome havia se dado conta de uma coisa.- Cadê sua namorada?

-Que ada?

-A Kikyou?

- Ah, a Kikyou. Terminei com ela. To gostando de outra garota.

-Vocês homens são tão volúveis.

-E vocês mulheres são tão complicadas.

-E quem é a sortuda? posso saber?

- Pra quem me conheceu ontem você ta se achando muito intima.

-Nossa, desculpa - Kagome realmente foi pega de surpresa.

- Brincadeira.

- Sim, mas vai me contar ou não?- no fundo ela tinha uma ponta de esperança.

-É uma ai. Na hora certa te digo quem é.

" É, realmente não sou eu."- ficou triste, o que não passou despercebido pelo hanyou, que aproveitou a musica lenta e se apossou de sua cintura.

-Sabe, hoje ta sendo divertido.

-Também to achando.

-Só falta uma coisa pra noite ficar perfeita.

-Tipo o que?- nessa hora ela desencosta o rosto dos ombros dele e o encara.

-Isso – Aproximou-se lentamente da jovem e colou os lábios aos dela. Deu-se inicio a um cálido e apaixonado beijo.

Kagome não havia percebido as intenções de Inuyasha, mas a muito ele gosta dela. Os sinais eram claros e aquele beijo era a prova disso. Ambos ainda dançavam e se beijavam no ritmo da musica romântica.

Se separam um pouco ofegantes, mas não se distanciaram. Estavam com os narizes colados e os olhos fechados..

-Me belisca, deve ser mentira. – Suspirou kagome abrindo os olhos

- Kagome, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa.

-Pois diga.

-Eu te amo- Kagome o olha nos olhos, sorri e se afasta de súbito. –Ei, espera, o que fiz de errado?- ele segura seu braço.

-Tava tudo indo tão bem, porque você tinha que estragar tudo?

-Estragar? Não estou te entendendo. E-eu lhe falo o que sinto e estraguei tudo?

-Desde que o que falastes é uma mentira...estragou sim.

-Porque o que disse não pode ser verdade?

- Porque não faz sentido. Até ontem você namorava outra garota. Como pode da noite do dia, parar de gostar dela e se apaixonar por mim?- Ele nessa hora diminui a distancia entre ambos, vai até o ouvido dela e sussurra.

-Eu estava com a Kikyou pra te esquecer. – Ouvir aquilo fez kagome se arrepiar.

-Eu não acredito- ela estava meio zonza devido à aproximação, por isso sua voz não passa de sussurros.

-Eu pedi a Kikyou em namoro porque você tava com o Kouga naquele dia da festa, por isso briguei com você. Estava morrendo de ciúmes.

-Só que você havia a beijado antes disso. Eu te amava tanto Inuyasha. Meu coração se partiu quando vi você com ela.

-Desculpe- seu semblante parecia triste.- Não foi minha intenção. Eu estava olhando pra você, ela estava atrás e pensou que estava flertando com ela, então veio até minha mesa e me beijou.

-E você correspondeu!-a raiva havia a tomado.

-Eu sou homem Kagome.

-E eu vou ter que te ver sempre com uma nova garota, só porque você é homem?

-Me desculpe. Sei que fiz besteira. Se for preciso me ajoelho aqui e te peço perdão.

-Não seja ridículo.

-Se gostar de você é ser ridículo. Quero ser um bobo da corte.

-Você as vezes é tão dramático- após proferir a frase, saiu em passos duros.Só que Inuyasha foi mais rápido e a puxou pela cintura.

-Me da uma chance K-chan.- Ele falava roçando seus lábios nos dela.- Esta com medo de tentar?

-Isso nunca- e desafiadoramente o beija. Era beijo com mais fervor dessa vez. Ambos necessitavam da boca um do outro, já haviam perdido tempo demais. As negligencias que aguardassem.

OoOoOoOoOo

Algumas horas depois...

-E agora? O que, que vai ser?

- Só Deus sabe. Vamos aproveitar o hoje.

-Eu quero é saber se você aceita namorar comigo.

-Já aceitei há muito tempo bobinho.- e depois disso ambos souberam aproveitar muito bem o resto da noite.. Oras dançavam, oras se beijavam. Os dois estavam muito felizes.

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, logo a festa terminou. Os dois casais( Sango e Miroku, Inuyasha e Kagome) se juntaram em frente ao colégio pra decidir seus respectivos destinos.

-Olha, nós temos que ir. Você vai com agente k-chan?# Perguntou Sango.

-Pode deixar que eu levo ela Sango. – Disse o hanyou abraçando a namorada por traz.

-Tudo bem então. Vocês é que sabem. Estamos indo. Tchau. – Kagome se despediu dos amigos.

-Tchau.

-Cuida bem da K-chan viu Inuyasha?- Miroku piscou para o colega.- Daí deu partida no carro e deixou pra trás Inuyasha e sua acompanhante.

-É...Agora é só nós dois. O que vamos fazer?

-Não sei, alguma idéia? Não quero sair de seu lado tão cedo.- abraçou o namorado, ficaram assim durante um bom tempo.

-Kagome, que horas são?

-Não sei, to sem relógio. Mas já deve ta perto de amanhecer.

-Como você sabe disso?

-É uma coisa meio obvia, desde que o céu esteja ficando mais claro.- Inuyasha bate em sua própria cabeça.

-Baka!- se xingou e olhou pro céu.- Vem Kagome, sobe em minhas costas.

-Pra que?

-Deixa de fazer perguntas e vem logo. Se não corremos não o vemos.

-Vemos o que?

-O por do sol.- nessa hora ele a agarra e a põe nas costas.

-Mas eu já vi vários por do sol.

-Mas não viu nenhum comigo, e nenhum diante da paisagem que vais ver daqui a pouco.- falando isso o rapaz correu e saltou o máximo que podia. A colegial estava assustada com tamanha potencialidade.

OoOoOoOoO

O lugar que Inuyasha tinha levado Kagome era extraordinário. Nada de praias como a garota havia pensado. Estavam em um campo totalmente aberto e rodeado de flores. O cheiro era agradável e a vista do sol nascente era perfeita. As flores cintilavam e a vibração calma podia ser sentida pelo mais simples dos mortais.

Inuyasha estava sentado observando sua amada girar pelo campo de flores. A alegria a contagiava. Os cabelos estavam desdenhados, as sandálias jaziam próximo ao hanyou, e o vestido estava levantado até a metade das coxas. Não era algo sensual a situação da morena, estava mais para angelical. Aquela sim era a verdadeira essência de Kagome, aquela sim era a garota pela qual o namorado dela tinha se apaixonado. Simples e doce.

Inuyasha deixou o paletó pra trás e se aproximou de Kagome. A abraçou por trás e encostou o queixo na curva entre o pesco e o ombro.

-Eu te amo sabia? E te amo exatamente do jeito que você é.- Ele inalou seu cheiro. No meio de tantas flores, era difícil distinguir o cheiro de mais uma, mas ele com certeza o guardaria na memória os vestígios daquele odor que o marcaria pra sempre.

-Eu te amo muito mais- ela sorriu.

-Você pode dizer que me ama mais, só que serei o cara mais feliz da terra enquanto tiver esse seu sorriso comigo.

-Cadê meu namorado? Alienígena malvado, devolva o Inuyasha- falou zombeteira.- Você é formidável sabia?

-Sabia!- Riu

-Você é muito convencido sabia?- adicionou

-Sabia.- ele ri mais uma vez.

-E eu te amo muito sabia?

-Prove!

-É pra já!- ela se vira lentamente e o beija com todo carinho que poderia transmitir através daquele ato.

OoOoOoOoOo

**O amor é um egoísmo a dois**

**oOoOoOo**


	3. cap inde

**Final alternativo/ Contem hentai.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kagome Higurashi é uma adolescente em seus plenos quinze anos. Garota sorridente, de belos e expressivos olhos castanhos. Eles perdiam seu brilho quando estavam por de atrás de um certo óculos. O cabelo era sedoso, liso na raiz e encaracolado nas pontas; boca rosada; pele alva e um corpo esbelto. Gosta da dançar, ler e ouvir musica. Rock é seu estilo preferido. Apesar de não aparentar. Só que Segundo ela, roupa não expressa exatamente o que você é. Logo se veste de maneira espontânea.

Todas as manhãs a púbere levanta as 6:30 para está no colégio as 7:15. Sim, era um horário um tanto tarde para se acordar, mas levemos em consideração o fato da escola ser ao lado da casa dela. Por tal motivo seus amigos Sango e Miroku sempre estavam por lá filando o rango. Às vezes era um saco ter que agüentar a demorada estadia dos amigos em seu aposento, não que não gostasse deles, pelo contrario, se divertiam muito juntos, só que Kagome aprecia seus momentos solitários, era onde organizava sua mente e se deixava levar pelos devaneios, onde a parada obrigatória é sempre...Taisho Inuyasha.

Inuyasha era um belo rapaz de cabelos prateados, rosto corado, olhos cor de mel e de orelhas canina no topo da cabeça. Seu porte físico era avantajado. Pena que não pode ser tão notável. Tudo graças as roupas folgadas que o mesmo usa. Kagome adora o estilo do hanyou, ele é o típico garoto despojado. Um belo contraste com a garota citada acima. Que aos olhos de muitos, não passa de mais uma santidade no mundo.

Todos no Colégio que ambos estudam, devem se encaixar em uma atividade extra curricular. Kagome fazia balé, adorava dança, por isso era uma das melhores de sua turma. Inuyasha não gostava de ter que fazer as atividades extra, mas para não ficar na dependência de educação física, o que seria uma vergonha para o seu bom e recheado boletim, preferiu fazer aula de Kendo. O horário de suas aulas se chocavam com os de Kagome, e como uma das colegas dela, era amiga em comum do moçoilo, acabaram por serem apresentados. Por tanto, toda vez que se cruzam se cumprimentam, só que nada além da eterna formalidade.

Os sonhos sempre passeavam pela cabeça da adolescente, isso independia do lugar. Não era a toa que muitas vezes era pega o olhando.

"Será que dessa vez ele percebeu?"- se afligiu.

Inu apenas a olhou e sorriu, jogando seu longo cabelo para trás, de forma bastante charmosa. Ele estava fazendo sua aula de kendo, enquanto que Kagome esperava sua professora chegar para assim subirem pra sala.

"Eu fiquei louca ou aquele sorriso foi pra mim?"- parou por um instante.- "claro que não sua garota boba. Você acha mesmo que ele se interessaria? No máximo ele está rindo de uma otária como você."

-Kagome, vamos lá! A professora chegou- gritava Ayame, a tal amiga em comum.

-Já estou indo, mas não precisa gritar tão alto- Corou porque todos que faziam aula na quadra as olhavam.

-Deixa de ser besta KA-GO-ME- gritou mais alto zombando da amiga, que ficou mais vermelha ao notar que um certo hanyou as havia notado.

-Já vai, já vai.

-Ah. oi Inu, nem o tinha notado.

-Sou tão imperceptível assim é?- fez biquinho de forma zombeteira.

-Deixe de ser besta- soltou um beijinho.- Tchau, depois colocamos o papo em dia. Temos aula querido e ao contrario de você, que só enrola, nos adoramos dançar -né K-chan?- olhou para os lados e não encontrou a amiga.- Ué, mas aonde ela foi?

-Se não me engano, ela já foi pra aula.

-Nem me esperou. Mas que vaca.- seu amigo riu.

Kagome queria se esconder, ele havia notado sua presença e ainda notou que ela havia saído da quadra.

"Estou perplexa. Ele sabe quem eu sou?"

A moça podia ser uma das nerds da sala, mas se tratando de relações amorosas era uma zero a esquerda. Ao contrario de suas amigas, que já eram bem experientes como toda jovem na puberdade. Loucas para saírem beijando o primeiro garoto com um rostinho bonito. Para Kagome sua falta de interesse por outros garotos só podia ter uma explicação...

"Me faltam hormônios, não é possível."

Ela não se sentiu atraída por nenhum garoto antes de Inuyasha, nunca havia sentido vontade de sair experimentando de tudo feito uma louca, como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã. A calma a pairava, era madura o suficiente para saber aproveitar a vida de forma prudente, só que menos divertida. O único cara que queria beijar e está abraçada, nem ao menos a notava, sabia seu nome apenas ao acaso.

-Quando é que isso vai acabar?

-Quando você falar com ele?- interrompeu Sango

-Você lê pensamentos?

-Não exatamente.

-Mas como você adivinhou que eu estava pensando 'nele'?

-Sua cara de apaixonada não consegue enganar nem a mais cega das garotas daqui .

-Nossa, ta tão perceptível assim é?

-Se ta!

-Tenho que parar de pensar no In...

-Ei vocês duas, a professora ta chamando- as garotas se olharam.

-Depois terminamos essa conversa- e saíram do vestuário.

O dia havia sido cansativo. Quando saiu do treino foi conversar com Sango em uma lanchonete ali perto. Conversaram durante um bom tempo. Kagome falou sobre suas duvidas, mas logo esqueceram dos problemas amorosos da garota e começaram a falar sobre coisas fúteis, foi quando um certo hanyou cruzou a porta do estabelecimento, juntamente com alguns amigos. Eles pareciam empolgados com alguma e como a lanchonete estava cheia eles tiveram que esperar uma mesa esvaziar. Vagando uma ao lado da mesa 13 (No caso, a mesa ao lado das garotas) eles se sentaram.

Depois de um certo tempo Inuyasha começa a encarar Kagome.

-K- chan, é impressão minha ou 'aquela pessoa' não para de te olhar?

-Seja discreta Sango, ele tem audição apurada.

-Mas com todo esse barulho acho meio difícil ele nos escutar. Deixe de ser traumatizada.

-Melhor prevenir que remediar.

-Eu acho que ele está interessado em você.

-Será?

-Ele nem ao menos tenta disfarçar.

-Mas e agora?

-E agora? Se eu sair, será que ele vem aqui conversar com você?

-Eu to com medo Sango!

-Deixe de agir como uma criancinha, você já tem15 anos.

-Precisa jogar isso na minha cara?- Sango revirou os olhos. - Tchau, se vire, já está mais que na hora de amadurecer.

-Bela amiga você é- Resmungou- "Amadurecida já sou. Sou apenas...inesperiente"

Ficou esperando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Ele continuava olhando aparentemente pra Kagome, sóó que depois de mais alguns minutos, uma garota atrás da ginasial levanta-se e se dirige a Inuyasha.

Ela é alta, corpo avantajado para uma jovem japonesa, olhos castanhos, assim como a cor de seu cabelo, que era de um extremo liso. Seu nome é Kikyou, uma das mais populares garotas do colégio em que os nossos personagens estudam.

" Espere ai. A Kikyou saiu de trás de mim. Isso significa que o alvo dos olhares não era eu"- logo ficou mais que sem graça. Se retirou da mesa e foi de encontro a Sango.

Quando Sango olhou pra amiga que vinha em sua direção, reparou que havia lagrima em seus olhos.

-O que aconteceu?

-Esquece ta?

-Como esquecer se você está chorando?

-Eu não to chorando porcaria nenhuma- esfregou os olhos

-Se você está dizendo.- foi quando ela viu Inuyasha mais afastado do grupo de garotos com quem havia chegado minutos atra. Ele estava beijando a tal de Kikyou.- Kagome, não vira.- foi como se dissesse: - Kagome, vire-se!- pois o que a jovem fez foi o contrario do recomendado.

Quando Kagome virou, ficou visível seus olhos avermelhados.

-O que ele pensa que está fazendo?

-Beijando a Kikyou?

-Mas que cachorro.- disse saindo do estabelecimento.

-Espera, aonde você vai?- gritou. É uma pena que ficou sem resposta.

Desorientada Kagome corria pela já escura cidade japonesa. Seus olhos às vezes lhe pregavam peças e ela tropeçava. Parou em um banco, vendo que não dava pra continuar. O melhor que tinha era se acalmar.

"Eu realmente sou uma baka. Como pode alguém ficar esperando a vida inteira por uma coisa que nunca vai acontecer? Cansei". – as pessoas passavam e olhavam pra ela.- " porque você tinha que fazer isso comigo?".

" pra falar a verdade ele não fez nada, tem o direito de escolher com quem ficar. O jeito é esquecer aquele bastardo"- indecisão é a arma dos apaixonados

Após ter se acalmado ela percorre o caminho de sua casa. Ao chegar apenas se joga na cama. Queria dormir e aliviar a dor que sentia no peito.

OoOoOoOoOoOO

No dia seguinte tudo ocorria normalmente. Kagome até estranhou o fato de Kikyou não estar grudada no pescoço de Inuyasha. Os dois eram do terceiro ano, enquanto Kagome ainda fazia o segundo.

-Que se dane- falou quando o pegou fitando-a – "nada de ilusões novamente senhorita Higurashi."- Fez seu caminho de volta a sala de aula.

XxXxXxXxXX

Tudo havia ocorrido normalmente, tirando a euforia dos alunos para o tão esperado Halloween. Não era uma comemoração japonesa, mas fazer o que? Os alunos daquela escola adoravam a festa proporcionada pelo tema extrangeiro.

-Você vai Higurashi?

- Não sei Houjo.

-Não acredito que você vai perder a festa do ano.

-Já perdi tantas, que não faz diferença.

-Vai. Prometo que fico lá com você o tempo todo.

-Isso foi uma indireta?- o rapaz estava sem graça, Kagome àquela manhã estava acida.

-É..É...

-Tudo bem Houjo, já entendi. Vou pensar e lhe dou a resposta amanhã okay?- o menino abriu um sorriso.

" Preciso lhe esquecer Taisho"

-...

-...- Ambos estavam sem assunto.

-Preciso ir Houjo. As provas desse semestre já vão começar e...

-Higurashi, eu sei. Sou da sua sala.- ela riu sem graça.

-Desculpe, me esqueci desse pequeno grande detalhe. Mas de qualquer forma eu preciso ir.

-Se quiser ajuda.

-Não, obrigada. Acho que dou conta sozinha.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A**ssim que chegou a biblioteca foi pegar um dos livros que seria obrigada a ler pra fazer a prova de literatura. Encontrou ninguém mais ninguém menos que Inuyasha, no mesmo corredor que ela.

-Eu mereço...

" se eu atirei pedra na cruz, estou pagando pelo ato."

-Disse alguma coisa?- ela esqueceu do fato de que ele é um hanyou e escutaria seu comentário.

-Ah, desculpa, não é nada com você não- disse sem graça.- é com o bendito livro que está lá em cima.- agradeceu o fato de realmente o livro está no alto.

-Hum...Quer que eu pegue pra você?

-Não precisa ter esse trabalho, eu ...

-Não vai ser trabalho nenhum. Agora me diga, qual é o livro?

Ela resolveu aceitar a oferta. Afinal, não arrancaria pedaço.

-É aquele de capa amarela, na ultima prateleira.

Com apenas um esticar de braço ele alcança o livro.

-Toma.

-Obrigada- sorriu.

Eles ficaram se olhando durante alguns segundos.

-É... eu tenho que ler o livro. Tchau- Kagome estava mais que sem graça. Foi força do habito ficar ali o olhando. Se bem que ele também teve sua parcela de culpa, afinal, o mesmo não mostrava querer se mover do lugar.

O restante do dia havia sido bastante incomum. A púbere nunca imaginou que um garoto tão espojado como Inuyasha passaria toda uma tarde na biblioteca. Ele havia se sentado na mesa ao lado da sua e as breves olhadas que lhe lançou, percebeu o quão ele estava concentrado. Sabia sim que ele era um dos melhores alunos da turma, mas muitos diziam que ele não estudava, era simplesmente um super dotado que somente prestava atenção nas aulas.

-Que estranho...

-Falando sozinha?- Inu estava novamente ao seu lado.

-Como?

-Esquece. Ei, a bibliotecária ta mandando agente cair fora. Já está no horário disso aqui fechar.

-Nossa, eu to aqui faz tanto tempo assim é?

-Não, na verdade hoje fecha mais cedo.

-Ah ta, não sabia desse detalhe. É uma raridade eu vir à biblioteca.

-É, mas infelizmente quando se chega no terceiro ano as coisas complicam. Daí as vezes é preciso enfrentar uma pilha de poeira como é esse lugar.

-Nossa, agora fiquei com medo. É tanto estudo assim é?- Ele riu. Kagome se perguntava como era capaz ele ficar mais lindo do que já era.

-Não precisa ficar com medo. Não é nada aterrorizante, basta estudar.

-Hum...

-Acho bom nós irmos, a velha Kaede não tolera atrasos.

-É, vamos.

Saíram como dois estranhos que eram. Com um simples tchau de ambas as partes. Kagome estava bastante feliz pelo fato de ter conversado com o hanyou..

" Kagome, esqueça o dia de hoje. Inuyasha não gosta de você. Foi um acaso do destino a breve conversa de vocês. Tudo não passa de uma piada daquele velhinho de barba branca, que é Deus, mas que é tão diabólico que arma essas encruzilhadas. No que eu estou pensando? Estou chamando uma divindade de demônio? Kagome, você é ridícula."

XxXxXxXxX

As provas correram bem para nossa protagonista. Não era pra menos, ela estava se esforçando ao máximo, não só pelas boas notas, mas para tirar Inu da cabeça.

O halloween no caso será hoje, já que é o ultimo dia de prova.

OoOo

-E ai Kagome, você vai como?

-Ai Sango... não sei nem se vou. Estou tão desanimada

-Mas e o pobre do Houjo? O coitado já espalhou pra todos que vai lhe acompanhar.

- Eu não confirmei nada com ele. Que se dane.

-Deus é mais. Como você faz uma coisa dessas com o coitado?

-Simples, estou sem animo.

-Você é que sabe...

-Ainda bem que você chegou a essa conclusão sozinha. Mas e ai, você vai com quem?

-Com o Miroku. Com quem mais poderia ir?

-Ah é, esqueci que vocês estão namorando. Somente eu nesse mundo ei de morrer 'seca'. Acho que vou pra um convento, se minha mãe permitir.

-Deixe de ser besta Kagome. Você não tem ninguém porque não quer. Tens tudo que um garoto aprecia: é linda e legal. To ligada que tem altos gatos atrás de você.

-Linda? Isso?- apontou pra si- Você está delirando.

-Então como é que você explica os dois gatos da sala atrás de ti?

-Simples, lhes faltam óculos.

-Desisto, ta pra nascer alguém mais teimosa que você. Se de ultima hora você resolver ir. Me liga ta?

-Ta me achando com cara de vela? Não vou ficar atrapalhando você e o Mi-kun.

-Não vai atrapalhar. Você é nossa amiga, lembra-se deste fato?- Kagome abraça Sango.

-Brigada viu?

-Pelo que?

-Por tentar me tirar dessa maresia.

-As amigas servem pra isso.

-Acho que você tem razão- sorriu ternamente.

XxXxXx

Já a noite Kagome enquanto Kagome se olha no espelho.

" Será que se eu for o Inu vai reparar em mim? Será que eu não sou tão feia como a Sango diz?"- se analisou mais uma vez.

-É, não custa nada tentar.

Começou a se arrumar já tarde. Não tinha uma fantasia de hallowen, já que nunca participou de um. Vestiu uma saia rodada preta, que ia até a metade de suas pernas, uma blusa sem alça de cor cinza e um colocou uma sandália de salto. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e colocou um par de argolas prateada. Estava linda. A maquiagem era leve e realçava seus olhos. Não era algo que combinasse muito com Halloween, mas teria que arriscar.

"Será que ele vai estar lá?"

Como a festa era no próprio colégio, preferiu ir andando. Quando chegou na quadra onde muitos já dançavam, analisou como as garotas estavam vestidas. Não eram fantasias como imaginava. Nada de bruxas ou monstros, nada de sangue por tudo que é lado. Pelo contrario, as moças dali vestiam fantasias como coelhinhas, gatinhas, todo tipo de animal cut, mas as fantasias eram simplesmente minúsculas.

-Eu estou na mansão da playboy?

Adentro se sentindo o patinho feio. Ela era a que menos aparecia naquele mundo de glamour.

" Onde estão o Sango e o Miroku? Não estou me sentindo a vontade aqui"

Depois de algum tempo rodando, encontrou o casal se beijando em um canto mais reservado.

"Vela não é um papel muito bom a se desempenhar. Acho melhor voltar pra casa."- foi quando viu Inuyasha lindo e maravilhoso em um canto conversando animadamente com seus amigos.

Foi se aproximando do rapaz, era o único além de Miroku, Sango e Ayame que ali falava. Sendo que um certo casal estava se atracando, Ayame dançava feito uma louca e...

" porque não cumprimenta-lo?"

Estava indo na direção do grupo, quando uma garota com uma fantasia de coelhinha bastante sensual cruza seu caminho e vai de encontro ao hanyou.

-Oi Inuzinho- se encostou no ombro dele.

Kagome percebendo que estava sobrando ali deu meia volta.

-Sua estúpida.- murmurava pra si mesma.

Quando ia saindo viu Ayame ainda dançando.

" Já que estou aqui, porque não aproveitar?"

Se dirigiu a pista de dança, onde foi muito bem recebida pela amiga.

-Vamos lá K-chan, vamos mostrar pra esse pessoal o que é dançar de verdade!

-Ayame, vai com calma, esqueceu que tenho vergonha de dançar em publico?

-Porque isso? você dança tão bem.- Falando isso foi até o DJ e pediu uma musica mais empolgante. Foi quando uma musica bastante sensual e animada começou a tocar.

-Essa musica vai pra Kagome- anunciou o DJ

-Ayame sua louca, o que você fez?

-Agora você vai ter que dançar.- sorriu marotamente.

- só você mesmo. Sua louca!

Kagome até que não havia ligado tanto pro fato de seu nome ter sido anunciado, pois ninguém dera muita atenção. A jovem começou com passos tímidos, mas logo se lançou e dançou livremente. Com os olhos fechados, acompanhava o ritmo quente daquela musica. Ela dançava tão perfeitamente, que logo a atenção de muitos se voltaram pra pista. Alguns a acompanhavam, outros simplesmente babavam pelo jeito inocente e sedutor; outras a invejavam e faziam comentários maldosos.

-Aeeew K-chan. Ta arrasando.- Disse Ayame também empolgada pelo jeito de dançar da amiga.

Devido ao elogio de Ayame, Kagome abre os olhos e da de cara com uma platéia a olhando, incluindo um certo meio- youkai.

-Ayame, porque todos estão olhando pra mim?

-O que, que você acha? É porque você dança muito bem sua bestinha.

-Serio?

-Deixa de ser modesta.

-Ok.- e continuaram a dançar.- Aquela noite a não tão ingênua garota, queria mais é que todos queimassem no inferno.

Kagome se divertia com a forma que os garotos a olhavam, já não se sentia a ridícula da festa. Sua alto-estima agora estava lá em cima.

Com o termino da musica exclusiva, uma outra musica realmente empolgante começou.

-A senhorita me concede esta dança?- falou um lindo garoto de olhos azuis e longos cabelos negros.

-Porque não?- disse Kagome com um belo sorriso.

" Ele até que é uma gracinha".

-Qual o seu nome?

-Kouga, e o seu?

-Kagome. prazer Kouga.

-O prazer é todo meu.

Kagome e Kouga dançavam animadamente. No ponto de vista de Kagome ele era muito bom naquele tipo de dança, sabia realmente como conduzir uma garota. Quando a garota olhou na direção que Inu estava, não mais o viu.

" Deve está com a tal Kikyou"- desanimou.

-Kouga, preciso tomar alguma coisa, to com cede.- provocar Inuyasha sem Inuyasha não era tão legal.

-Quer que eu pegue pra você?

-Não precisa, obrigada. Eu vou lá rapidinho e já volto.

Enquanto Kagome enchia o copo com um pouco de ponche...

-Até que você dança bem.- a garota se assusta ao reconhecer o tom de voz.

-Ai, que susto você me deu.

-Porque isso?

-Porque eu me assustei ué. Mas e ai, beleza?

-Tudo na paz.

-Hum... e ai, como anda você e a Kikyou?

-Ah, aquela ali? Não vamos melhor que você e o Kouga- Houve um pouco de cinismo no tom de voz dele.

-O que você quis dizer com isso?

-O que você acabou de ouvir.

-Sabe, eu e o Kouga não temos nada e...

-Não me interessa garota. O lobinho já pegou tanta vagabunda, que não me importa quem é a atual.

-Como é? Você está me chamando de Vagabunda?

-Se a carapuça serviu...

-Seu ridículo, estúpido e cego.

-Não me amola.

-Você que veio torrar minha paciência. Seu, seu, seu...

-Não consegue nem pensar em uma resposta?

-Pra que vou pensar em uma resposta se posso agir?- e derramou sua bebida na blusa dele.

-Ops, desculpa, foi sem querer- fez cara de inocente e deixou o rapaz pra trás.

-Sua vadia, você me paga!- ele gritava em plenos pulmões.

Como reflexo, Kagome lhe estendeu o dedo médio. Não era uma atitude realmente sua, mas na hora quem se importava? Aquilo era a melhor forma sinalizada de se dizer: FODA-SE

XxXxXxXx

Kagome estava mais que irritada, não sabia que Inuyasha tinha aquele gênio. Quem ele pensa que é pra chamá-la de vagabunda? Ela se guardava pra ele, e é esse seu merecimento?

-Seu hanyou desprezível- A essa altura do campeonato já estava a caminho de casa.- Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo.

Já em casa ela se deu o luxo de derramar as lagrimas que tanto a agoniavam.

" Porque amar tem que ser tão complicado?"

Se dirigio a varanda de seu quarto. Lugar onde ficou a observar as estrelas, pegando no sono logo em seguida.

OoOoOoO

Era sempre assim, quando você acha que algo em sua vida anda bem, vem outra coisa e acaba com seus sonhos. Nessa noite K-chan apenas queria se divertir um pouco e esquecer seus tormentos. Mas o que estava quieto tinha que lhe perseguir. E ouvir aquelas palavras duras não foi uma coisa muito bem aceita pela púbere.

XXxXxXxX

Um mês havia se passado após aquele dia fatídico. Kagome e Inuyasha nem sequer se olhavam. Uma rincha foi estabelecida entre os dois. Inu começou a namorar com Kikyou, enquanto Kagome coitada, continuava sonhando que um dia um príncipe encantado a levaria pra longe daquela dura realidade.

Era triste pra ela ver o único que amou (e ainda ama) nos braços de outra. Passava por ele e sentia uma pontada enorme em seu coração quando o mesmo estava abraçado a namorada.

" Calma garota, um dia você encontra alguém que realmente lhe mereça"- tentava se consolar.

Quem vivia lhe soltando indiretas era o Kouga. Ela não queria iludi-lo, sofria por alguém e não queria que ele se apaixonasse, seria difícil pra ele depois esquece-la, já que não o amava.

**XOXoXooxOxOxOx**

O fim do ano havia chegado. Kagome como a maioria de sua sala já estava passada.

-Ei Kagome, pronta para o recital de ballet?

-Claro Sango, nossa ultima apresentação esse ano. Estou tão animada, ainda mais depois de ter conseguido avançar um nível.

-Nem me fale desse teste. Não sou tão boa como você, não consegui passar.

-E vai ser um pesar não tê-la por perto.

-Ai amiga, vai ser horrível pra mim também.

-Por isso, hoje temos que estar lindas. Vai ser nossa ultima apresentação juntas

-Você sabe se o colégio todo vai assistir?

-Creio que sim.

-Hum...

-A única coisa que não gostei foi que juntou as turmas.

-Mas Kagome, todo ano juntam as turmas. Você está com raiva porque vai ter que dividir o palco com Kikyou.

-Não da pra lhe enganar né?

-Ainda bem que você reconhece- ambas riram.

-Sabe Sango, ao lembrar de uma coisa fico triste.

-O que houve?

-Esse vai ser o ultimo ano de Inuyasha aqui no colégio e de qualquer forma, mesmo ele não gostando de mim, eu queria que ele soubesse o que sinto. Mesmo que esse sentimento seja algo confuso.

-Então porque você não fala?

-Porque sei que isso não irá mudar nada.

-Aproveite o baile de formatura. Ayame é do terceiro ano, consiga um convite.

-Não sei se terei coragem de contar.

-Nesse mundo somente os mais fortes sobrevivem.

- Sango, você não entende? Ele me odeia pelo incidente da ultima festa.

-Mas você deu mole mesmo.

-Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Ele me chamou de vadia!

-Eu ainda acho que ele ficou com ciúmes do Kouga.

-Até parece.- revirou os olhos.

-Mas de qualquer forma você irá comparecer ao baile, a Ayame é nossa amiga. Vai querer agente lá de qualquer forma.

-É, você tem razão.

-Ai, que feliz. Nós vamos a festa juntas, vamos pegar altos gatos.

-Espere ai senhorita, você tem namorado e ele se chama Miroku.

-E daí?

-Sango, deixe de ser ridícula. Não vou deixar você trai-lo.

Fala serio Kagome, eu não vou trai-lo . O amo demais pra apenas tentar.- piscou.

-Acho bom.

XxXxXxXxX

O dia do recital avia chegado. O teatro que pertence ao colégio estava uma maravilha. O lugar era enorme e mais da metade dos acentos tinham sido oculpados.

-Kagome, eu estou com medo- dizia Sango.

-Deixe de ser besta, treinamos tempo suficiente para se quer pensar em insegurança.

-Mas eu to com medo mesmo assim.

-Sua boba.

-Garotas, já estão aquecidas? Iremos começar dentro de instantes- disse a coordenadora.

-Estamos sim senhora- responderam em coro.

-Então se encaixem em seus devidos lugares. Já, já volto com a ordem de entrada..

-Ok.

OoOoOoOoO

A cortina se abriu e a primeira a entrar foi Kagome. Ela fez um monologo para logo em seguida algumas garotas entrarem em seus postos.

Nada ali era falado, era tudo a base da expressão corporal. Os sentimentos deveriam ser expressos através dos delicados movimentos. As principais eram Kikyou, Kagome e uma outra garota que a púbere não identificou. Essas eram as melhores das três turmas ali unidas.

Kagome não percebeu, mas logo na primeira fileira um jovem hanyou a observava fascinado.

" Ela é perfeita"- estava exuberado que nem da primeira vez que a viu dançando. Aquilo parecia um feitiço, onde ele não era capaz de desgrudar os olhos. Ela era tão feminina e delicada. O que mais queria era tê-la pra si. Pena que um compromisso o prendia. A essa altura do campeonato, a muito havia se arrependido das duras palavras proferidas.

OoOooOoo

Com o fim do espetáculo. Todas as bailarinas foram à frente e agradeceram. Foi quando Kagome notou a presença de seu amado. De inicio ficou feliz, pensando que ele estaria ali por ela, só que ai se recordou de algo...

" Ele só está aqui por causa da Kikyou"

Terminou com os falsos sorrisos e foi para trás da cortina.

-Kagome, você foi linda- falou Ayame, que havia quebrado o pé em um ensaio e não participou do espetáculo daquela noite.

-Obrigada. Na verdade eu e as outras meninas.- falou sorrindo- estamos todas de parabéns.

-Com toda certeza. E que tal sairmos para comemorar?

-Será uma boa idéia.Vou falar com ao pessoal.

-Okay.

xXxXxXxX

Quem acabou indo para o barzinho da esquina foi Miroku, que estava acompanhando Sango. Kagome, Ayame, Bankotsu,(um amigo de Ayame) que por conseqüência chamou Inuyasha, que para o alivio imediato de Kagome, estava sem Kikyou.

-Qual foi o caso de sua namorada não ter vindo Inu-kun.

-Simplesmente não tava afim de traze-la.

-Nossa, que milagre.

- É, ela às vezes me enche- disse olhando para Kagome, que logo se virou.

-A Kagome estava linda dançando não tava Inu?- ela percebeu o interesse mutuo do rapaz.

-Tava sim- sorriu sem graça e sua resposta deixou a moça sem graça .

-E eu tava bem ou não tava?- Sango fez biquinho.

-Claro que tava bobinha.

-Ah ta, pensei.

OoOoOoOo

A noite foi agradável para todos. Até que aos poucos cada um foi se retirando da mesa e indo a suas respectivas casas. Sobrando acidentalmente Inuyasha e Kagome.

-É, acho bom nós irmos também.- indagou a moça.

-Espera Kagome, preciso falar com você.

-Espero que não vá me xingar que nem da ultima vez.- se fingiu de zangada.

-De forma alguma. Essa é uma das coisas que quero falar com você.

-Pois então fale. Já que não vai ter agressões...

-Deixe-me ver por onde começo...

-Que tal pelo inicio?- O hanyou a olha com uma cara não muito amigável- Tudo bem, tudo bem, foi apenas uma brincadeira- falou sorrindo.

-Olha, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo dia que te chamei de vadia, vagabunda, sei lá o que. Não sei o que me deu. Odeio aquele lobo fedido e vê-lo se dando-se tão bem, me dá nos nervos..

-Com ciúmes Inuyasha?

-Não mesmo- ficou vermelho- Só não gosto dele. E você parece ser legal demais pra ele.

-Mas porque me ofender e não a ele?

-Não sei o que me deu. É por isso que estou aqui lhe pedindo desculpas.

-Sabe, não sei se te desculpo.

-E porque não faria isso?

-Porque você me deixou realmente com muita raiva.

-Que seja então- sua cara não era muita amistosa nesse momento.- Você é quem sabe.

-Mas... acho que posso lhe perdoar- Sorriram.

Depois disso ficaram conversando sobre futilidades, só que no fundo estavam se conhecendo de verdadeiramente. Saber o que cada um é realmente, criava uma expectativa de ambas as partes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

O dia do baile de formatura havia chegado. A festa ia ser no ginásio principal do colégio. O lugar estava uma magnitude, a decoração dele era preta e prata, uma combinação para muitos um tanto mórbida, mas que a maioria do terceiro ano admitiu ser a melhor. Ao fundo da quadra haviam muitas mesas para os ali presentes, já a frente havia um imenso espaço para a dança. Um DJ já estava posicionado e um palco havia sido montado para a entrega dos diplomas. Os alunos do terceiro ano à medida que chegavam ocupavam lugares exclusivos.

Kagome havia chegado com Sango, que fez questão de acompanhar a amiga. As duas estavam muito bem apresentáveis, lindas pra dizer a verdade. Sango vestia um vestido vermelho, que prendia no pescoço e tinha um decote em 'V'. O vestido ia até perto do joelho, e a saia deste era solta. Usava uma sandália preta de salto alto fino. Estava com os cabelos soltos e uma leve maquiagem que combinava com a roupa que vestia. Já Kagome trakava um vestido mais social. Este era cinza brilhante. Tinha um pequeno decote em 'U', era preso no pescoço por um fecho e era costa nua. Ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho e tinha dois pequenos cortes laterais. Usava uma sandália prata de salto médio também fino. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque mal feito, que deixava algumas mechas soltas.

Miroku as encontrou enquanto conversava com Inuyasha.

-Oi Sangozinha- disse dando um doce beijo na namorada- oi Kagome.

-Oi- respondeu a moça. Miroku vestia uma blusa social preta e uma calça também social.

-Você está linda Kagome!

-Boa noite pra você também Inuyasha. Mas obrigada pelo elogio.

Inuyasha estava com um terno preto e blusa social branca por fora da calça. Os cinco primeiros botões abertos e a gravata preta estava presa por um nó folgado.

-Eu sou mais a minha namorada- falou Miroku.

-Deixe de ser puxa saco Mi-kun- respondeu uma rubra Sango.

- Sim, que tal deixarmos sessão elogios de lado. Tenho que ir pro meu lugar. A entrega dos diplomas começa daqui a pouco.

-Nossa, já?

-Ta é demorando! Hoje eu quero é curtir e a entrega de um papel é perda de tempo.

-Que empolgação Inu.

-Ô, tem que ser Kagome. Mas eu realmente preciso ir. Até daqui a pouco.

-Até.

Pra garota de olhos azuis o hanyou estava mais lindo que nunca. Não sabia porque, mas aquela inconstante felicidade excessiva, estava o dando ainda mais o ar da graça. Seu estilo despojado mais uma vez sobressaltava.

Depois da entrega dos 'papeis', dos cansativos discursos, da choradeira de muitos e da alegria de alguns por está saindo de mais uma etapa passada, ai sim a festa iria começar.

OoOoOooOo

A pista de dança a essa altura do campeonato era pura espuma. Os presentes se divertiam por demais. Apenas um grupinho se encontrava parado em um canto.

-Qual o problema com vocês?- Inu acaba de chegar onde os novos amigos estavam. No caso Kagome, Miroku e Sango.

-Eu na verdade to segurando vela.

-Deixa de ser besta Kagome- uma amiga revoltada rebateu.

-To mentindo?- Inu olha pra cara da pobre coitada.

-Ei Kagome, ta a fim de dançar?

-Já era!- o sorriso ia de um canto a outro. Inu sai puxando sua nova acompanhante até a pista.

-Espera Inu, essa espuma toda vai estragar minha roupa.

-Você se importa?

-Pra falar a verdade não.

-Então vamos, ué- e a pega no colo.

-Ei, o que você ta fazendo? Me coloca no chão!

-Ok- agora já se encontravam no centro da pista.

-Porque fez isso?

-Sei lá, tava afim.

-Você é muito estranho sabia?

-É mesmo? Ouço esse tipo de coisa todos os dias- disse rindo.- esquece isso, vamos dançar.

-Ambos se divertiam. A musica os deixava mais que empolgados. Conversavam um no ouvido do outro, horas apenas dançavam grudados, horas riam do nada. Quem visse de fora diria que formavam um belo casal.

-Você ta linda sabia?

-Vira o disco Inu, você já disse isso.

-É só pra enfatizar- e ambos riram. – Melhora se eu disser que você está perfeita? – Kagome corou

- Ei - Kagome havia se dado conta de uma coisa.- Cadê sua namorada?

-Que ada?

-A Kikyou?

- Ah, a Kikyou. Terminei com ela. To gostando de outra garota.

-Vocês homens são tão volúveis.

-E vocês mulheres são tão complicadas.

-E quem é a sortuda? posso saber?

- Pra quem me conheceu ontem você ta se achando muito intima.

-Nossa, desculpa - Kagome realmente foi pega de surpresa.

- Brincadeira.

- Sim, mas vai me contar ou não?- no fundo ela tinha uma ponta de esperança.

-É uma ai. Na hora certa te digo quem é.

" É, realmente não sou eu."- ficou triste, o que não passou despercebido pelo hanyou, que aproveitou a musica lenta e se apossou de sua cintura.

-Sabe, hoje ta sendo divertido.

-Também to achando.

-Só falta uma coisa pra noite ficar perfeita.

-Tipo o que?- nessa hora ela desencosta o rosto dos ombros dele e o encara.

-Isso – Aproximou-se lentamente da jovem e colou os lábios aos dela. Deu-se inicio a um cálido e apaixonado beijo.

Kagome não havia percebido as intenções de Inuyasha, mas a muito ele gosta dela. Os sinais eram claros e aquele beijo era a prova disso. Ambos ainda dançavam e se beijavam no ritmo da musica romântica.

Se separam um pouco ofegantes, mas não se distanciaram. Estavam com os narizes colados e os olhos fechados..

-Me belisca, deve ser mentira. – Suspirou kagome abrindo os olhos

- Kagome, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa.

-Pois diga.

-Eu te amo- Kagome o olha nos olhos, sorri e se afasta de súbito. –Ei, espera, o que fiz de errado?- ele segura seu braço.

-Tava tudo indo tão bem, porque você tinha que estragar tudo?

-Estragar? Não estou te entendendo. E-eu lhe falo o que sinto e estraguei tudo?

-Desde que o que falastes é uma mentira...estragou sim.

-Porque o que disse não pode ser verdade?

- Porque não faz sentido. Até ontem você namorava outra garota. Como pode da noite do dia, parar de gostar dela e se apaixonar por mim?- Ele nessa hora diminui a distancia entre ambos, vai até o ouvido dela e sussurra.

-Eu estava com a Kikyou pra te esquecer. – Ouvir aquilo fez kagome se arrepiar.

-Eu não acredito- ela estava meio zonza devido à aproximação, por isso sua voz não passa de sussurros.

-Eu pedi a Kikyou em namoro porque você tava com o Kouga naquele dia da festa, por isso briguei com você. Estava morrendo de ciúmes.

-Só que você havia a beijado antes disso. Eu te amava tanto Inuyasha. Meu coração se partiu quando vi você com ela.

-Desculpe- seu semblante parecia triste.- Não foi minha intenção. Eu estava olhando pra você, ela estava atrás e pensou que estava flertando com ela, então veio até minha mesa e me beijou.

-E você correspondeu!-a raiva havia a tomado.

-Eu sou homem Kagome.

-E eu vou ter que te ver sempre com uma nova garota, só porque você é homem?

-Me desculpe. Sei que fiz besteira. Se for preciso me ajoelho aqui e te peço perdão.

-Não seja ridículo.

-Se gostar de você é ser ridículo. Quero ser um bobo da corte.

-Você as vezes é tão dramático- após proferir a frase, saiu em passos duros.Só que Inuyasha foi mais rápido e a puxou pela cintura.

-Me da uma chance K-chan.- Ele falava roçando seus lábios nos dela.- Esta com medo de tentar?

-Isso nunca- e desafiadoramente o beija. Era beijo com mais fervor dessa vez. Ambos necessitavam da boca um do outro, já haviam perdido tempo demais. As negligencias que aguardassem.

OoOoOoOoOo

Algumas horas depois...

-E agora? O que, que vai ser?

- Só Deus sabe. Vamos aproveitar o hoje.

-Eu quero é saber se você aceita namorar comigo.

-Já aceitei há muito tempo bobinho.- e depois disso ambos souberam aproveitar muito bem o resto da noite.. Oras dançavam, oras se beijavam. Os dois estavam muito felizes.

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, logo a festa terminou. Os dois casais( Sango e Miroku, Inuyasha e Kagome) se juntaram em frente ao colégio pra decidir seus respectivos destinos.

-Olha, nós temos que ir. Você vai com agente k-chan?# Perguntou Sango.

-Pode deixar que eu levo ela Sango. – Disse o hanyou abraçando a namorada por traz.

-Tudo bem então. Vocês é que sabem. Estamos indo. Tchau. – Kagome se despediu dos amigos.

-Tchau.

-Cuida bem da K-chan viu Inuyasha?- Miroku piscou para o colega.- Daí deu partida no carro e deixou pra trás Inuyasha e sua acompanhante.

-É...Agora é só nós dois. O que vamos fazer?

-Não sei, alguma idéia? Não quero sair de seu lado tão cedo.- abraçou o namorado.

-Hum.. tenho uma idéia. Quer ir lá pra casa? Meu irmão não vai está lá. Daí podemos namorar a vontade.

-Não sei não...- olhou meio desconfiada.

-Vamo mozinho.

-oh, que kaway. Depois dessa eu vou pra onde você quiser.- sorriu.

OoOoOoO

Andaram até o carro de Inuyasha, entraram neste e rumaram para o prédio do garoto.

Assim que inuyasha estacionou na garagem do prédio, saiu do carro, deu a volta neste e abriu a porta para kagome, que apenas sorriu em agradecimento. Inuyasha deu a mão para a namorada e a guiou até o elevador, onde ele apertou o botão para chamar este.

As portas se abriram e os dois entraram. O hanyou, apertou o botão 16, já que morava na cobertura. As portas se fecharam, e inuyasha puxou a namorada pela cintura, colando os lábios em um beijo ávido e cheio de desejo. Kagome enlaçou o pescoço dele e deixou ser beijada. Assim que as portas se abriram no décimo sexto andar eles saíram, mas sem parar de se beijar.

Inuyasha com dificuldade tirou a chave do bolso do paletó e abriu a porta. Foi entrando ainda com os lábios colados aos dela. Fechou a porta com o pé, jogou a penca de chaves em um lugar qualquer, e foi guiando a namorada para o quarto. No caminho, tirou o paletó e o jogou no chão.

Sentia o coração bater forte no peito. Estava nervoso. Não que fosse a primeira vez que ia fazer aquilo, mas estava com a mulher que amava e isso o deixava ancioso.

Finalmente chegaram no quarto. Inuyasha deitou-a na cama, tirou a gravata, o tênis e a meia. Foi até kagome e puxou facilmente as sandálias dela, antes de deitar-se sobre a garota. Voltando os lábios para a boca da amada. Levou uma das mãos ao seu pescoço, na intenção de abrir o fecho. Rapidamente o fez, e ia tirar o vestido, mas sentiu uma mão sobre a sua o impedindo.

-O que...

-Nunca fiz isso antes. – Diz meio temerosa. Inuyasha abre um lindo sorriso.

-Quer dizer que.. – Parou de falar quando kagome afirmou com a cabeça. Ela estava corada.

-Você é o primeiro em tudo inuyasha. O primeiro garoto que eu amei, o primeiro que eu beijei... – Cada palavra dita por kagome fazia o hanyou alargar mais ainda o sorriso. – Eu estou com medo. – Disse por fim.

-Shii.. – Silenciou-a colocando um dedo sobre os macios lábios dela. – Eu prometo que vou ser o mais carinhoso possível. – Ela sorriu e tirou a mão da dele, sinal lógico que deu passagem as caricias mais intimas.. Mas para a surpresa dela, não foi isso que inuyasha fez.

Kagome ia falar algo, mas antes mesmo de tentar, teve os lábios tomados pelo dele, que a beijava tentando tranqüiliza-la. Ele havia percebido que ela estava com medo e quis acalma-la antes de tudo. Desceu os lábios para o pescoço, que soltou um fraco gemido com o contato da língua quente e úmida dele em sua pele. Levou a mão até as orelhinhas de cachorro dele, que sempre quis tocar. Ouviu um leve ronronrar quando as massageou. Kagome se espantou e tirou as mãos de lá.

-Porque parou? – Perguntou com a voz meio rouca. Ela sorriu e voltou as mãos para suas orelhinhas.. Recebeu um lindo sorriso de volta, e teve os lábios dele colados de novo aos seus, mas desta vez em um beijo extremamente voraz.

Sentiu a mão dele sobre um dos seus seios, quando ele desceu mais uma vez para seu pescoço. Desta vez estava mais tranqüila.

-Te amo kagome. Nunca se esqueça disso. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela, dando uma leve mordiscada. Aquilo só atiçou ainda mais Kagome e a mesma solta um gemido.

Inuyasha afastou-se um pouco, o que causou um murmúrio de protesto vindo da namorada. Abriu rapidamente os botões da camisa, mas não a tirou. Deitou-se sobre ela após o ato. Foi descendo lentamente o vestido dela, mas parou-o na altura da cintura, deixando apenas os seios a mostra. Levou a mão até um novamente.

Kagome sentiu um arrepio quando ele a tocou tão intimamente. – Inu..- Suspirou o nome dele, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior contendo um gemido. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu para onde o inuyasha descia os lábios. Ele beijava e dava leve mordiscadas em seu nu colo. E logo em seguida subiu ao vale dos seios. Levantou um pouco o rosto e viu kagome mordendo o lábio inferior e com os olhos fechados. Provavelmente contendo a explosão de prazer. Sorriu malicioso, enquanto voltava o rosto para a face dela e dava leves beijos em sua bochecha.

Deu uma leve mordiscada no queixo dela. E com a mão apertou levemente seu seio. Não conseguindo mais se conter, kagome soltou um gemido meio alto, o que fez inuyasha sorrir e beija-la mais uma vez. Foi descendo mais uma vez. Passou pelo pescoço, pelo colo e ficou um tempo no caminho entre os seios, o que arrancou mais uma vez seu nome da boca da amada. Não agüentando mais esperar, partiu para um dos seios. Sentiu as finas mãos de kagome acariciando seus cabelos, como se o incentivasse. Ele sorriu vitorioso quando percebeu que kagome estava entregue ao momento...

OoOoO

-Mais.. Rápido.. Inu.. – Pediu entre gemidos. Aquilo pra inuyasha foi uma ordem, e ele aumentou o ritmo das investidas.

Os dois arfavam em completa harmonia. Kagome arranhava as costas dele, enquanto o hanyou beijava seu pescoço. Ela gemia alto, mas não mais de dor e sim de prazer. Inuyasha, vendo que estavam perto do clímax, inverteu as posições, colocando-a sentada mas sem parar de penetra-la. Segurou-a pelos quadris, fazendo com que subisse um pouco. Sabia que logo ela chegaria a o ponto máximo do prazer. Puxou-a pra baixo e a segurou. Kagome gemeu alto quando finalmente chegou . Inuyasha, não conseguindo segurar mais e também se entregou ao alpice de seu desejo.

OoOoOo

A noite para ambos havia sido mais que perfeita. Kagome havia se entregado a um amor que julgava ser certo. Mas no ato de amar nada é certo ou errado, bonito ou vulgar. Se entregar faz parte de qualquer relacionamento que envolva confiança. 'A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê e no coração de quem sente'. e como o ponto de vista,depende da vista do ponto, ser feliz não importa a visão de quem está de fora e sim o prazer em cada corpo que anseia pela alegria diária.

Nossos protagonistas foram felizes em seus momentos e a cada dia com certeza continuaram lutar por coisas que julgavam corretas. Tinham diferenças é claro, brigavam é claro. Quem foi que disse que o amor é feito de lados em perfeita harmonia? Os opostos é que se atraem.

Mas afinal de contas, o que seria o amor? Simplesmente o ato de amar.


End file.
